El amar mi sentencia, olvidar mi salvación
by sakuracullen13
Summary: Una sola mirada… un alma condenada  Una sola sonrisa…un corazón enamorado  Que hice para enamorarme de ti  ¿Desde cuándo el amar es una condena?  Te deseo.. te deseo pero el hombre siempre desea lo prohibido!
1. prologo

****La historia...completamente mia, los personajes...de stephanie meyer!****

**El amar mi sentencia, olvidar mi salvación**

**Epilogo**

Una sola mirada… un alma condenada

Una sola sonrisa…un corazón enamorado

Que hice para enamorarme de ti

¿Desde cuándo el amar es una condena?

Sálvame, sálvate libra nuestras almas del destierro

Escapa del sufrimiento

Se libre como el viento

Sin esconder tus sentimientos

Pero olvídate de mí

Olvídate de mi cuerpo

Desiste de mis besos

Vuelve a la realidad

Para mí no es posible amarte

Para ti no hay lugar…

El sonido de mi móvil me volvió a la realidad

hola habla bella-del otro lado una voz aterciopelada dio respuesta a mi saludo

hola bells soy yo edward me estuve comunicando con Carlisle pero al parecer se le descargo el móvil, bueno solo quería avisar que ya estoy en el aeropuerto-hasta ese momento toco cobro sentido, mi tio había llegado, había regresado, ya estaba aquí a pocos kilómetros de mi hogar, en cuestión de minutos estaría en casa y se quedaría a vivir, miles de recuerdos vagaron por mi mente… el y yo tomados de la mano riendo, el tomándome por el aire…yo suspirando en las noches por el…

bella estas ahí?-dijo volviéndome a la realidad

si, ehh mmm claro tío ya le digo a mi mama que usted está en el aeropuerto, y salimos a buscarlo-ufff salimos… me regañe mentalmente por decir eso

ok, me muero por ver a todos, en especial a ti mi queridísima y hermosísima sobrina-en ese momento me di cuenta que la espera había acabado y la verdad sobre mis sentimientos había llegado…

**bueno cabe decir que soy nueva en estoy he leido muchos fics y siempre he querido hacer uno o varios propios y me he decidido espero que les guste! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I "comienzo"**

_¿Hasta qué punto se puede amar a una persona cuando el amar se vuelve sentencia para tu alma?_

**Bella pov**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –gritaba alice como loca mire para otro lado y la ignore no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie hoy

Bella bella bella bells bells bellaaaaaa-Dios que hice para merecerme esto y justo hoy está más intensa que nunca, me voltee de mala gana y alce una mano para que dejara de gritar mi nombre como niñita caprichosa e infantil, ella entendió el mensaje y se encamino hacia mi dando pequeños saltitos, la verdad no sé como lo hacía pero se veía putamente bien; parecía una bailarina profesional, no importaba que no fuera muy alta, pero la pequeña duende de cabello en puntas y ojos miel era tan agraciada y armoniosa hasta el punto que cualquier bailarina a su lado quedaría reducida a …mierda

Isabella marie cullen que rayos te sucede hoy!-hasta ahí duro mi tranquila mañana evitando a todos, si tranquila cómo no!

No me llames así enana, sabes que no me gusta-bufe realmente no me gustaba, pero yo no reaccionaba así, realmente algo andaba mal conmigo todo por su culpa…

Emmett tenía razón estas insoportable hoy, solo quería saber que te pasaba pero por lo visto no se puede entonces ¡vete a la mierda y retuércete de dolor tu sola!-verdad que estaba rabiosa se veía muy chistosa si no fuera porque no es posible juro que echaría humo por las orejas y se le explotaría la cabeza jejeje sería interesante ver eso

Lo siento Ali pero es que no he pasado una buena noche y sé que lo que viene no va ser bueno para mí-era verdad ayer mis padres me habían dicho que el tío Edward volvía para pasar tiempo con nosotros, desde hace tiempo que no lo veía pero…

Tu tío Edward, Edward el papacito alias ¿el tío buenote?-dijo alice con una amplia sonrisa de verdad que le gustaba mi tío y no lo ocultaba para nada

Si Ali mi tío Edward y desde cuando es ¿el tío buenote? Bueno eso no importa ahora, el hecho es que viene de Londres este fin de semana-me di cuenta del peso de mis palabras solo quedaban dos días para que llegara o Dios que iba hacer

Y …cual es el problema pensé que te caía muy bien, que yo sepa cuando éramos chicas él nos llevaba al parque y jugaba con nosotras, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes lo recuerdo aunque hace mucho que se fue ¿cierto?-me dijo alice, si desde mis 9 años no lo había vuelto a ver, para ese entonces el tenia unos 16 y se había ido a Londres a un internado a estudiar. Recuerdo que era muy cercana a él me encantaba pasar tiempo con mi tío, escucharlo tocar el piano era fascínate aunque era joven, recuerdo lo bien que lo hacía, me acuerdo de aquella nana que compuso especialmente para mi, también me narraba historias de todo tipo, de él fui que herede el gusto por la lectura estoy completamente segura de eso…

Es que ese es el problema Ali el me caía demasiado bien, bueno me cae demasiado bien y bueno tu sabes…-ella sabia del amor que yo le tenía a mi tío, bueno no era simplemente una amor de sobrina, aunque estaba pequeña recuerdo que soñaba con que mi tío estuviera siempre junto a mí, como alguien más que familia, como alguien a quien poder entregarte por completo, a quien amar incondicionalmente, pensé que este sentimiento era fruto de historias de príncipes y castillos que era simplemente cosa de niñas, pero con el paso de los años, me di cuenta que el sentimiento aun se mantenía intacto y no me explicaba el porqué, si mi tío se encontraba lejos, pero el siempre se mantuvo en mi corazón y pensamientos no podría ver a otro chico sin recordar lo perfecto que este era…

Bella! Estas ahí o en Júpiter reacciona, tierra llamando a bella, tierra llamando a bella-si esa era alice sacándome de mis cavilaciones

Si alice estoy aquí-le saque la lengua a lo que ella respondió con un pequeño pucherito

Bella se que tú sientes algo muy fuerte hacia tu tío desde hace mucho tiempo pero realmente no le veo el porqué preocuparte, toma esto como una oportunidad para aclarar tus sentimientos y darte cuenta que es lo realmente quieres y si lo que sientes es real o simplemente un capricho de niña chiquita-dijo alice sacándome la lengua por más que intentara dar consejos de manera seria nunca podía, siempre salía con algo a lo muy alice, pero ella tenía razón esta era la oportunidad, si lo tenía cerca y convivía con él me daría cuenta de la realidad, tal vez como de chica pasaba tanto tiempo con él y cuidaba de mi cree un falso sentimiento hacia a él confundiendo las cosas pero y si…

Pero alice y si lo que sucede hace que reafirme mas mis sentimientos hacia él, esto está muy mal ali !él es mi tío!- le dije quebrándose mi voz al final de la frase

Relájate bella no le veo caso a tu preocupación ni que fuera una sentencia de muerte o algo así-en ese momento sonó el timbre indicando que el receso había culminado, hora de ir a clases genial con el ánimo que tenia

Más bien vamos a clases y por favor bella no te ahogues en un vaso de agua por ahora no sabemos qué va a suceder, mas bien no te adelantes a los hechos-me dijo alice dejándome un beso en mejilla

Nos vemos a la salida bells y presta atención-salio alice de nuevo con su armonioso y envidiable movimiento

Chau alice nos vemos- le dije a la vez que agitaba mi mano hacia su dirección a lo que ella respondió con una amplia sonrisa


End file.
